The Red Serpent
'''The Red Serpent '''is the first episode of the Spartacus series This episode starts out in a Thracian village where the villagers are gathered in a meeting with Gaius Claudius Glaber who is tring to gain their support in the war against Mithridates. After tring to come with a solution Spartacus speaks up getting Glaber to promise that they will eliminate all of the Getae. After the meeting Spartacus returns home to his wife Sura. He says he is going to war which troubles her, but Spartacus promises once they kill the Getae they will have a peaceful future. The next morning Sura tells Spartacus that the Gods came to her in her dreams showing Spartacus kneeling before a red serpent and asks him not to leave for it will cause great and unfortunate things. Spartacus stills decides to leave and ties a purple ribbon around her thigh to keep his memory close while he s away. The Thracian men then march into battle against the Getae awaiting the Romans who arrive when the battle is nearly done and chase off the stragglers. Later that night at camp, many of the Thracians speak of leaving from Rome's lack of commitment. Spartacus then says they gave their word to the Romans to help and gets into a fight with a fellow soldier named Drenis. Glaber then arrives asking for volunteers to scout out the enemy camp and makes the two go as punishment for their fight. Glaber then returns to his tent where he is surprised by his wife Ilithyia who snuck into camp without her fathers permission. She brings him a gift of wine and tells him about how her father will be displeased if Glaber returns to Rome without having much glory in battle then tries to persuade him to attack Mithridates from the rear. The two then stop talking about the war and make love. Spartacus and Drenis then come across the enemy camp seeing that they are moving West towards their villages. Spartacus then tries to get Glaber to move his forces to meet the Getae to defend the defenseless people. Glaber then dismisses Spartacus angerily and decides to march against Mithridates to obtain the glory he seeks. The next morning Spartacus learns of the new orders and refuses to follow the orders of Glaber which causes him to try and attack Spartacus, but ends up falling out of his horse and knocking himself out while the other Thracians kill his Tribune and officers leading to a mass desertion. Spartacus then returns to his home in tme to save Sura from a group of Getae, but the two watch on as their village is attacked by the rest of the barbarians and the two flee into the wilderness. The two eventually stop to set up camp where Spartacus regrets leaving and the two then make love. The next morning Spartacus awakes to see Glaber and tries to reach for sword but is ambushed and beaten by Roman soldiers while his wife is carried away. Spartacus, not concerned of his punishment asks of the fate of his wife and is told that she will be condemned to slavery and that he shall be executed for his crimes. Spartacus then awakes to find himself on a ship with Drenis and Byzo learning that they are headed to Capua to be executed in the arena. Glaber then returns to Capua and visits Ilithyia telling her of the upcoming games and how he will reclaim favor from her father. Senator Albinius then holds a feast to present the Lanista's and their offerings for the games. First to enter the room is Quintus Lentulus Batiatus with his two combatants Barca, the Beast of Carthage, and Crixus the Champion of Capua. Then Batiatus' rival Marcus Decious Solonius enters with six gladiators going to participate in the games. Batiatus jealous of his rival securing six gladiators is comforted by his wife Lucretia. Then Glaber enters with his prisoners ready for their execution. The next day Spartacus awaits for his turn in the arena while Drenis fights Arkadios, The Red Serpent,. Spartacus is then brought to the gate where he sees the bodies of his Thracian comrades including Byzo dead and witnesses Drenis killed as well. Spartacus then enters the arena where Glaber brings in three more of Solonius' gladiators to all fight Spartacus against the crowds disapproval. Spartacus then fights but is losing badly and finds himself kneeling in front of Arkadios' shield which is a red serpent and hears his wife's voice say "kill them all". He then quickly kills Arkadios and kills the other gladiators one by one. This angers Glaber who does not wish him to live but wants Albinius' favor but is offered a deal by Batiatus saying he will buy off Spartacus and that he most likely wont survive the training. Glaber accepts a watches Spartacus as the crowd cheers for him. Characters #Spartacus #Drenis #Arkadios #Claudius Glaber #Sura #Byzo #Ilithyia #Albinius #Quintus Lentulus Batiatus #Barca #Crixus #Lucretia #Marcus Decious Solonius Deaths #Several Gatae- killed by Spartacus and other Thracian's #Glaber's officers- killed by Spartacus and other Thracians #Several Getae- killed by Spartacus and Sura near their village #Byzo- killed by Arkadios in the arena of Capua #Drenis- killed by Arkadios in the arena of Capua #Arkadios- Killed by Spartacus in the arena of Capua #3 of Solonius' gladiators- killed by Spartacus in the arena of Capua Category:Season 1 Category:episodes